Quake
by ALEO
Summary: Running down a subway tunnel in pursuit of a fleeing prisoner is not the best place to be during an earthquake. Written for the November challenge at hurt don on LJ. 4 chapters. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Numb3rs: Quake**

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own them, I just borrowed them. Numb3rs and its characters are the property of those that created them. No copyright infringement intended. No financial reward gained. All real places and organisations are used in a fictional sense. Original characters and the storyline are mine however._

_**A/N:**__ Written for Clue Challenge #5, November 2009, at hurt_don on LiveJournal. Prompts: __**Who?**__ – Don. __**What? **__– Earthquake. __**Where?**__ – California._

**CHAPTER ONE**

The last of the rubble was finally shoved aside clearing path to reach the trapped men. Given the special circumstances the rescuers made sure to locate the two men with their powerful flashlights before moving too close. One man was lying on his back amongst the rubble and didn't move. The other turned to face them and shielding his eyes with one arm, he held up an ID folder with the other.

"FBI."

"Agent Eppes?"

"That's me." The dark haired agent confirmed, putting away the ID and lowering the protective arm as the beam from the flashlight slid aside.

"Ed Shields." The team leader identified himself as he alone moved closer. Aiming his flashlight at the still form lying at the agent's feet he saw that the man seemed to be deeply unconscious. "Your prisoner?"

"Murphy. He was pinned for a while but I got him out."

The comment brought Shields up short as he flicked the flashlight back towards the agent, considerately not shining it in the man's eyes as he did so, noting the holstered gun and the badge on the belt in the process. Something wasn't right. He'd received a quick briefing from the other agent, Sinclair, before coming down into the Red Line tunnel to rescue the two men. Shields was sure that Sinclair had said that his boss was the one trapped, not the prisoner hence their caution. "I thought you were the one trapped."

"Damn cell phone." The agent cursed. "Kept dropping out on me. I was trying to get it through that Murphy was trapped. Sinclair must have got it mixed up. I only got every third or fourth word from his end."

Shields relaxed. Sinclair had said that the line was bad and that his boss had been hard to understand. Even their radios, normally patchy this far underground, were even worse now after the quake with all the dust and debris to absorb the signal. Cell phones were even more susceptible to signal interference. "How bad is he?"

"He hasn't moved since I found him. Looks like a broken arm and maybe two broken legs. I did what I could for him."

"We'll take it from here." Shields assured the agent. He considered the unconscious man. "Is he dangerous?"

"Not according to our records." Eppes answered. "He's only wanted for fraud but I guess you can never know for certain, he did run from us. I took the handcuffs off because of his injuries but when you're ready I'll cuff his good arm to the stretcher."

"Thanks." It was standard procedure after all, anyone that was in police custody had to be restrained for their safety. Deciding it was safe, the prisoner was hardly a threat with what he could see of the injuries and the agent was standing by ready, he motioned for the rest of his team to move in. Eppes moved aside but remained watchful as the Fire & Rescue team went to work. Shields raised his radio and did his best to report back to base through the static.

It took about five minutes to assess and manage the injuries as best they could in the conditions, confirming along the way a broken right arm, broken right leg and possible broken left ankle. A lump and a still oozing gash on the side of the prisoner's head explained his unconsciousness.

"How long has he had this?" Ben, their lead paramedic suddenly asked as he treated the gash.

"Since the ceiling fell in I guess. He's been unconscious the whole time." Agent Eppes answered, moving closer to inspect the injury. "Why?"

"Looks fresher than that." Ben explained. He lightly bandaged a pad in place over the wound.

The agent moved back, rubbing a hand over his face before it dropped to rest over his holstered weapon in a move Shields recognised as habitual for LEOs. Eppes shrugged, "Maybe I knocked it when I moved him."

"Maybe," Ben started doubtfully. There had been no dust in the wound as he would have expected, even the wound on the arm that had been roughly patched up had dust in it. As he packed up his gear he spared a speculative look at the agent.

Shields interrupted, the patient was ready to be lifted onto the stretcher, whatever Ben's problem was it could all be sorted out above ground. There was always the chance of an aftershock; each minute that passed without one increased the chances of one occurring. So far there had been none making him very nervous considering the present state of the Red Line tunnel. "Let's get him topside, we'll sort everything out up there."

Sharing their team leader's anxiousness the team hastened to get their patient onto the stretcher and ready to travel. Air splints already protected the broken limbs and straps now secured the man in place. Eppes moved in and secured the prisoner's uninjured left wrist to the metal framework of the stretcher with his cuffs, careful to avoid the IV line Ben had inserted into the back of the hand.

"All right people, let's get this show on the road." Shields ordered. The stretcher party headed out, picking their way over the debris. Starting to bring up the rear he frowned as the agent held back and seemed to be looking for something, edging away in the opposite direction. "You too, Agent."

The agent started but quickly recovered. "Can I borrow your flashlight a moment?"

"There's no time for this, we got to go." Shields insisted even as he handed over the powerful light.

"You got your procedures, I've got mine." Eppes explained, taking the light and once again starting to head the other way. "I have to make sure he didn't dump anything when he was running."

Shields reached out and snagged an arm. "No way, Agent. That way's completely blocked by a train that jumped the tracks and will take days to clear. We have to get above ground. You can come back down later once the tunnel's declared safe if you need to."

After an almost wistful look down the tunnel the agent relented, turning to follow the Fire & Rescue team back to the Vermont/Beverly station and the stairs out.

They made it back to the platform without incident, their patient remained unconscious and more importantly there were still no signs of any aftershocks. Wasting no time however the rescue team hustled past their already packing support crew and quickly reached the surface and the waiting ambulance.

No one noticed that the agent had slipped away, disappearing into the darkness behind them.

_

* * *

Earlier…_

-100-1111-1110-

They both saw the wanted man at the same time. Ryan Murphy currently featured on want posters pinned up on the bulletin boards back at the Los Angeles FBI Field Office. Murphy was wanted for a high volume of frauds that had netted him a large sum of money over the last few years. Nothing too unusual in that but there was a twist that helped to imprint his face and details into the minds of most who had read the posters, Murphy kept none of the money for himself, donating the lot to various charities around the country. The charities were deserved but the method by which the money was obtained was unlawful and thus Murphy was now a hunted man, the sheer volume of his frauds steadily pushing him up the list. The latest intel had him in LA after moving from city to city in order to commit his crimes.

"That's Ryan Murphy." David Sinclair announced even as the suburban was already pulling over to the side of the street into a no-standing zone. They were on their way to an appointment but his boss' reaction made his next comment fairly much redundant. "We calling it in or going after him ourselves?"

"He's here, we're here." Special Agent Don Eppes explained succinctly.

Wasting no time the agents made it safely across the street to the usual accompaniment of horns and waved fingers as they cut directly through the traffic. Reaching the stairs down to the subway Don tried to quickly read the illuminated timetable to get an idea of how long they had to search the platform. They didn't have long, the next train was due in two minutes. Flashing their badges at the attendant got them admitted through the bypass and they were in luck, Murphy was standing not far away, seemingly engrossed in the financial pages of a newspaper he was holding. Nodding at each other the two agents separated slightly, David angling around behind as Don approached more directly from the side. A basic distract and grab manoeuvre they'd used before.

"Ryan Murphy." Don called when he was within range and David was in place. He held up his badge and ID. "FBI."

As planned Murphy turned to stare at the man who'd called his name, completely unsuspecting that he was already caught. Murphy's body weight shifted as if he were about to try to run but that was as far as he got. David was ready and had Murphy's hands secured behind his back and locked into cuffs before he'd moved more than half a step.

"Ryan Andrew Murphy, you are under arrest for fraud."

The man's shoulders slumped slightly as he accepted his fate. He faced the lead agent. "I suppose it had to end eventually, but I was hoping to do so much more."

"You were just going about it the wrong way." David commented as Don had turned to soothe a startled commuter.

"How else was I to raise that much money?"

An admission like that required an immediate reading of his Miranda rights, something David took care of. Just as he finished the train pulled into the platform. The waiting crowd surged forward making Don and David both struggle to move against the tide and pull their prisoner out of the way.

A commuter running late was jostled and forced back a few steps as he virtually ran into the tight group of three men. At the same moment the doors of the train hissed shut and it started to pull out. The commuter immediately reacted angrily, shoving at the man closest to him causing David to stumble. Murphy, seeing his chance twisted suddenly and broke David's already weakened grip on his arm. David immediately made to go after him but the commuter blocked his path, the man taller than the agent and using the advantage to get into the agent's face and start a tirade of abuse.

"Don!" David called, alerting his boss as he shoved the man away.

"I got it!" Don responded, already in motion as he started after the fleeing prisoner.

Murphy reached the edge of the platform and jumped straight off down onto the tracks. Somehow he kept his balance, a difficult task with his hands cuffed behind him but he managed. Hesitating barely a moment he looked first after the departing train and then off to the right towards the Wilshire/Vermont station. Decision made he ran to the right, disappearing swiftly from sight into the darkness.

"David, stop the trains!" Don yelled over his shoulder, confident that his partner had by now shown the angry commuter the error of his ways.

"On it, Don!" Came the welcome reply. The angry commuter had indeed pulled his head in upon being shown not only David's badge but his gun as well.

Then Don was also on the tracks heading after the fleeing prisoner. For half a minute or so he could see very little beyond the gleam from the polished tops of the rails after the brightness of the platform forcing him to move slowly. Finally his eyes adjusted to the illumination provided by the comparatively dim emergency lights. Now he could see that the tunnel was curving and the fugitive was nowhere in sight. He pressed on, running faster now that he could actually see where he was putting his feet, keeping between the rails to avoid tripping over the rail ties.

The tunnel started to straighten as he reached the end of the curve and he could now see Murphy up ahead. The man was running slower now, he was young, barely in his 30's but was obviously not very fit. A lifetime spent in front of stockmarket computers could do that Don supposed as he closed up the distance. Unexpectedly he stumbled over something he hadn't seen under his feet. Regaining his footing he continued, surprised to see that Murphy had also stumbled and was only just now recovering. The fugitive glanced back and seeing pursuit so close was spurred to greater speed only to stumble and go down.

Don also stumbled again forcing him to stagger to a stop as he fought to remain upright. Suddenly it all became clear as the floor lurched beneath his feet. It was an earthquake. It had been some time since the last quake and the usual doomsayers had suggested one was due. The ground shifted again then settled. Somehow Don knew it wasn't over yet.

"Murphy, get back here. We need to get out of this tunnel." Don called.

The fugitive had just climbed back to his feet, not an easy task with his hands cuffed behind him. He stared back at the agent before glancing over his shoulder in the direction he'd been running. A final glance upwards at the tunnel ceiling where a signal was still swaying seemed to make up his mind. "You think this could be…?" He trailed off.

Don knew the question even if he wasn't one to dwell on the whole scenario of California disappearing into the Pacific. "There's no time for this. We've got to get above ground before the next tremor."

"I think you're right." Murphy agreed, starting back towards the agent. "We need to get out of here."

"Come on." Don urged, every second that passed brought the next shock that much closer. The managers of the subway system might claim that being in their tunnels was the safest place to be during a quake but instinctively he found that hard to believe.

Murphy picked up the pace as keen now to get back to the surface as he'd been to escape. Don took a hold of the man's upper arm as he reached him, partially to ensure he didn't try to run again the moment they reached the platform but mainly to keep him moving as quickly as possible.

They hadn't gone far, just barely reaching the start of the curve that lead back to the station when the ground shifted again. This shift was not as gentle as the ones that had heralded it, this was a series of sudden sharp jolts that threw both men to the ground. It was followed by another brief respite.

"Get up!" Don yelled, dragging at Murphy. The thought flashed through his mind that the cuffs were hampering the man's movement but there was no time to stop and take them off.

Barely had they staggered upright before the ground shifted again, this time a rolling surge that made it impossible to stay on their feet. Prone on the tunnel floor Don looked around him and saw the unsettling sight of the concrete tube walls rippling and moving as the quake intensified. He also spotted an alcove in the wall, a space designed as an emergency bolt hole for any worker caught on the tracks when a train approached.

As his prisoner, Murphy's safety was his responsibility. He got the man up onto his knees and half dragged him over to the alcove. A couple of yards away he gave him a shove. "Get in there."

He watched for a bare moment until satisfied that the man could make it the rest of the way under his own steam. Don had seen the next alcove further along the tunnel wall and had his own safety to consider now that he'd taken care of the other. Moving as quickly as he could on all fours he made for the next alcove.

A crack and a dull sound much like an explosion sounded loud in the enclosed space, even over the rumbling of the quake itself. Don forced himself to greater speed but he'd barely gained another few yards when another stomach clenching lurch was followed by a sharp report from directly overhead. Glancing upwards automatically he saw a large crack run across the concrete ceiling. A moment later pieces started to fall, the liner was coming away from the solid rock through which the tunnel had been bored. He flung himself back the other way but knew he couldn't reach any shelter in time. With no option he flattened himself to the ground, rolling onto his stomach against a rail in the hope it would prevent him being crushed. Covering his head protectively with his arms he had time for one more breath before there was pain and darkness.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Numb3rs: Quake**

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own them, I just borrowed them. Numb3rs and its characters are the property of those that created them. No copyright infringement intended. No financial reward gained. All real places and organisations are used in a fictional sense. Original characters and the storyline are mine however._

**CHAPTER TWO**

-100-1111-1110-

Something was tickling at his nose. The sneeze turned into a cough before he recognised the smell of powdered concrete. He swallowed and realised he could taste it as well, his mouth gritty and dry. Swallowing again he remembered what had happened, an earthquake while he had been running down an underground subway tunnel. Blinking against the grit that was also in his eyes he got them open and looked around, raising his head to see over the rail he was lying beside.

Dust was still floating in the air and some pieces of concrete were still settling to a stop suggesting that he hadn't been out long. Coughing again he tried to move. The fire that raced up his legs forced him to stop and clench his teeth. There was also something wrong with his right arm. A piece of jagged concrete inches from his nose with a dark, wet stain suggested why, the arm protectively thrown over his head had taken the brunt of a falling piece of tunnel liner, most probably saving his life. Moving more carefully he tried to push himself up with his apparently uninjured left arm, succeeding in raising his body far enough that he could turn to see why his legs had hurt so much.

Pieces of concrete lay over him, obscuring his lower body, a large piece at the bottom of the pile was pressing down against his legs. One end was canted up slightly and he realised that the decision to lie against the rail had been a wise one, his legs were injured and the pressure was sufficient press him against the floor but he wasn't crushed.

Gritting his teeth against what would follow he reached out with his left hand and got a grip on the rail tie ahead of him. Pulling with all his strength he tried to drag himself free. This time he felt the bones grating together in his right leg. Forcing himself to continue he pulled again but it was no good. He was pinned firmly in place.

A fresh sound nearby he identified as more pieces of concrete shifting. For a moment he thought that the next shock was beginning when he heard a cough. As it turned into a series of hacking coughs he remembered that he wasn't alone in the tunnel.

"Murphy?"

Cough. "Yeah?"

"You alright?"

There was another cough and the sound of more concrete shifting from the direction of the alcove where Don had left the man. There was a grunt before he responded. "I, I think so. Nothing broken anyway. You?"

Opening his mouth to answer the agent suddenly reconsidered. Another second or so later he decided it didn't really matter; Murphy sounded as if he was mobile and would soon discover his pursuer's true condition. "No."

Finally a figure appeared, bent over as he moved carefully over the piles of broken tunnel liner. The emergency lighting was still working so at least they weren't trapped in the dark. The light was also enough to reveal that Murphy had managed to work his cuffed hands around in front of his body.

"Where are you?" Murphy asked, peering around. He rubbed his eyes against his sleeve as if that would help clear his vision.

"Here." Don responded and saw Murphy turn in his direction. Don waved his hand as he realised that everything, himself included, was covered a matching blanket of concrete dust. Without movement he would be nearly impossible to see against the debris, especially half buried the way he was.

The other man immediately headed over, slowing to approach carefully once he realised what the situation was. Stopping, he critically surveyed the pile of rubble trapping the agent. A glance upwards showed that the entire section of concrete liner had come away from the rock. The dark line running across that, a fissure through the rock itself meant it was less than solid and likely to come down during any aftershocks.

"Can you feel your legs?"

"Yeah." That was an understatement, he could feel them alright. Along with his right arm that was now throbbing in time with his heart.

"Good." Murphy stated. "I'll see if I can get any of that off you."

Don was surprised at how confidently the other man responded to the situation as he moved in and carefully started to push aside the smaller pieces. After a few minutes he stopped and moved back to where the agent could see him.

"I'm going to look for something I can use to lever that larger piece so you can slide out. This is taking too long."

Don could only agree with that, unable to help looking at the fissure in the rock overhead. "Hurry."

Murphy looked upwards, following the agent's concerned glance. "I've seen it."

Scrambling away Murphy began his search, moving ever further into the dusty gloom until he finally vanished from view. After minutes that felt like forever without any sign of the other man Don sighed and dropped his head back to the floor. Murphy wasn't coming back. He couldn't blame him, the man owed him nothing, he was able bodied and the need to get up to the surface was far greater than before.

The ringing of his cell phone roused him. The unexpected sound continued and he fought to reach the device with his left hand, shoving aside a smaller lump of concrete as he reached downwards. Fortunately the bulk of the concrete trapping him was low enough down the length of his body that he could reach his belt. He got the cell up and opened, noting that the signal strength was almost non-existent as he did so.

"_Don?"_ David's voice crackled.

"David, I need help."

"_Don where are you? Are you alright?"_ At least that's what Don assumed David was asking with the weak connection causing some of the words to fuzz into static he couldn't be totally sure.

"In the tunnel. I'm trapped."

"_What was …? … you hurt?"_

"I'm trapped, David. My legs are broken and I can't move." Don explained clearly spelling out each word and hoping some of what he said got through. The signal, such as it was, seemed to be fading.

"…_pped? Did you … trapped?"_

"That's right, David. I'm trapped."

_"-phy? … hear me? Where's …"_

"Gone, I think. He's mobile. Murphy's gone." Saying it out loud made it more real. Even though being trapped underground with a wanted felon was bad it was worse to be trapped alone, injured and abandoned.

"'_What? … can … Fire & Res-. … help …. Don?" _

"Hurry, David." Don answered, he'd got little sense out of David's last words, the static and drop outs were worse than ever. Just then the background hiss of static stopped and got the dreaded sound of dead air indicating that the call had completely dropped out. Checking the screen he saw that the signal strength had dropped to zero. He tried to redial anyway but nothing happened, he couldn't make the connection.

Letting the useless phone slip from his fingers he rested his head against the floor for a while. His breath then came out in a deep sigh as he lifted his head back up, he was not the type of person to give in and simply wait for help. He just had to try again. Getting himself together he found the phone and slid it back into the holder on his belt as a first step. Reaching out his left arm he took a firm hold on the rail tie and was psyching himself up for the pain when the sound of movement had him hesitating.

Murphy was returning, picking his way carefully over the scattered pieces of rubble. The agent's eyes focused automatically on the long object held in the other man's hands. A brief flash of fear went through him as he finally identified it, a metal star picket, tapered to a point at one end. He'd seen such things used as effective weapons in the past. Don pushed the reaction down, nothing so far had given him any indication that Murphy intended him any harm. There were more than enough pieces of rubble around that could be used to finish him off; Murphy hadn't had to leave him to find something to kill him if that was his intention. As far as that went Murphy could have simply kept going and not returned as Don had already suspected. Instead he'd come back.

Murphy came to a stop a short distance away. He hefted the bar. "I've found something to help."

Don also couldn't help but state the obvious, "You came back."

Murphy seemed a little shocked at the surprise in the agent's voice as he started forward. "I don't abandon someone in need."

Don couldn't help eyeing the man a touch warily as he came closer. He worked to hide his unease recognising that it was formed more from training and experience rather than from any direct cues he was picking up from the other man.

The bar was wedged under the edge of the larger piece of concrete. Finally settling on a spot Murphy set himself and lifted the end of the bar. The angle was awkward but the concrete shifted slightly drawing a pained gasp from the agent. Adjusting the bar slightly Murphy tried again, gaining a little more lift from the slab. "Is it enough?" Murphy panted against the weight.

Tightening his grip on the tie in front of him Don pulled with his good arm. Ignoring the agony as the bones shifted in his leg he gave it all he had but it was no good, the press of the concrete still enough to hold him in place. He stopped and panted through his teeth, shaking his head as he was unable to speak until the pain faded.

"I want to try something else," Murphy started. He'd moved until he was crouching in front of the agent. When the trapped man looked up he held up his wrists. "I need these off."

Don hesitated as he considered the request before deciding he had to do as the other wanted, the handcuffs would be hindering the attempts to help him. He was back to the points he'd noted to himself earlier, the man had already had ample opportunity to run or to do serious harm to his trapped and helpless pursuer but he'd done neither. It was harder to wedge his hand into his pocket for his keys than it had been to get to his belt and phone but he still managed, handing them over.

Murphy sorted through the key ring until he found the right key. A bit of fumbling followed as he worked to get the key into the lock of the first cuff. Once it was off it was far easier to get the second one off. The cuffs were held in his hands for a moment as if he was unsure what to do next before he finally slid the restraints and the keys into his pocket. Rubbing at his wrists he regarded the waiting agent somewhat speculatively. "Thanks. I'm going to see if I can find a point to lever that block up far enough this time for you to slide out. There's just something I need to do first."

That hadn't sounded good but before Don could puzzle it out Murphy moved and an instant later Don fully understood. Even as the man stepped over him and reached down, his intentions now more than clear, there was nothing he could do to prevent it. He tried anyway, twisting in an effort to bring his offside arm to bear but it was already too late. Pulling his prize away Murphy stepped back and looked down at the man now completely at his mercy.

"You don't need that. Walk away. I can't stop you." Don said, deciding he had completely misjudged the former prisoner. The man's next movements had him doubting himself once again.

Reaching behind him Murphy shoved the gun into the back of his trousers before showing his empty hands. "I am going to walk away but I'll get you out first."

"Why?" They'd already been through this but with the abrupt change in circumstance he needed it spelt out.

"You know what I do, right?"

"Defraud companies."

"Yes, all true. But you know what I do with the money don't you?"

"Give it away."

"That's right, every last penny. To those companies that money is barely pocket change but it means everything to the people I help. I do all that to help others, putting myself on your wanted list for no personal gain whatsoever. How could I not help you here?"

"You don't need my gun for that." Nothing in Murphy's profile had suggested he was violent or had ever used weapons. Why the man wanted one now when his only opposition was seriously injured and trapped was beyond him.

"No, I need it so you can't stop me walking away once I've got you out from under there." Murphy explained reasonably before he picked up the star picket. "Now that's settled, let's see if I can get this to work this time."

As Don watched Murphy moved carefully around the debris, shoving aside a few of the smaller pieces as he more critically assessed the situation. He poked at a spot with the bar before moving on and testing another. Finally he seemed to find a place to his liking and wedged the bar into place. Sorting through the surrounding pieces of debris he came up with a squared off block that he placed carefully. Don recognised immediately what he was doing, the small block was the fulcrum for the bar which was the lever. The force that Murphy could bring to bear would be amplified.

"Ready?"

Getting a new grip on the rail tie Don nodded. "Do it."

Murphy pushed down carefully, working to maintain the balance of the bar over his fulcrum as he applied pressure. The bar shifted once then the slab of concrete started to move. Encouraged Murphy pressed down harder and the concrete lifted further.

Pain flared as the pressure came off his legs but Don knew he had no time for that. Gritting his teeth once again he pulled and this time felt movement as he shifted a few inches. Adjusting his grip he pulled again, gaining some more precious ground.

"Hurry." Murphy gasped as he struggled to keep his weight on the bar.

The agent didn't respond, instead he reached for the next tie and pulled again. One more readjustment and he was free, the block dropping to the ground behind him as Murphy let it go. He'd barely noted the sound of the block as for the moment all he could do was rest, eyes closed once again while he waited for the pain to ease. The hand touching him on his shoulder however had him twisting his head to look back up.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Numb3rs: Quake**

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own them, I just borrowed them. Numb3rs and its characters are the property of those that created them. No copyright infringement intended. No financial reward gained. All real places and organisations are used in a fictional sense. Original characters and the storyline are mine however._

**CHAPTER THREE**

-100-1111-1110-

The face that looked down at the injured agent was far from threatening.

"I'm going to check you over to see if I can move you, okay?"

"Right leg's broken." Don managed. He was sure of that, the bones grating together as he'd moved was a sensation he couldn't mistake. "Left, I'm not sure."

"Alright," Murphy nodded, standing back. "I'll be careful but I need to do this. Don't worry, I've done first aid."

Don understood, he'd taken those same classes. He felt the hands run lightly over his legs, starting with his right, moving from the ankle upwards. He knew he'd been incredibly lucky not to have had his legs, or the rest of him for that matter, completely crushed. He couldn't help the catch in his breath as the break was found earning a quick apology. The hands moved on to his left leg, probing carefully.

"Maybe a sprain or a fracture, not sure." Murphy diagnosed as he ran his hands over the swollen ankle. "The other one is definitely broken as you said. I'm going to check the rest of you now."

"Right arm's busted." Don warned as Murphy worked.

"I'll get there." Murphy kept to his methodical probing, carefully working his way up the agent's body, moving over the hips to the ribs, shoulders, neck then head before running his hands over the left arm and then finally the right. "Nasty gash and you're right again, it's broken. I'm going to have to put something over this to help stop the bleeding."

Don looked at his arm in the dim light and saw that even after some time had now passed since the quake it was still bleeding sluggishly. Murphy meanwhile had reached into a pocket coming up with a handkerchief that he folded and lay gently over the wound. Next he pulled off his tie and used it as a bandage to apply pressure. He apologised again as he jostled the break in the process, but there was no other way for the wound to be tended.

"I think it should be safe to roll you over. You up for that?"

It would hurt, a lot, but lying on his back where he could see what was going on would be worth it. Not to mention being far more comfortable than having his face pressed against the floor. "Let's do it."

Keeping to techniques approved by the first aid courses Murphy slowly rolled the agent over until he was finally lying flat on his back. Gently adjusting Don's legs until the agent nodded his satisfaction he cast about for some small pieces of debris which he used to support the legs in place. He scraped together a small mound of gravel sized pieces of debris over which he placed his folded jacket to form a crude pillow. Finally he sat back.

"Better?"

With his right arm cradled across his chest, his legs supported and his head raised slightly and resting on the other man's jacket he was definitely better. The pain from the handling was starting to fade and his breathing was easier now he was no longer lying on his chest. He was still cautious but honest. "Much. Thank-you."

"No problem." Murphy eased back against a larger piece of concrete to rest. He adjusted his position slightly as the gun dug into his back. "Can't say I woke up this morning expecting any of this to happen."

The agent had noted the shift in position as the former prisoner had leant back and was reminded of the change in the balance of power, as if he could forget. "I guess not." He finally commented.

"I wonder how long it's going to be before they come looking for us? Assuming they think we survived."

"Sinclair's already called Fire & Rescue. Depends how much damage there is up there and what other jobs they have lined up."

"True. After that jolt I'm sure they're going to be busy." Murphy agreed. He settled back as if he was preparing for a long wait. Abruptly he sat back up as something occurred to him. "Sinclair? Your partner? You've spoken to him?"

Nodding yes to the first two questions he qualified the third. "For just a few seconds."

Murphy leant forwards. "Your phone works?"

"Not any more, there's no signal."

"But there was. Give it to me."

There was no point resisting the order. He pulled the cell from its holder, flipping it open in the process. As before there was no signal, the screen now showing that it was searching for a network meaning it was still useless even for a 911 call. It was taken from his hand and slid away into a pocket.

"What did you tell him?" Murphy demanded, leaning over the agent.

Don lay back and sighed. The man's sudden paranoia was unexpected and unnecessary, not when he was now armed and could pretty much do whatever he wanted. "I'm not sure how much he got, the signal kept dropping out. I told him I was trapped."

"Nothing about me?"

"That you'd gone. But I'm not sure he got that."

"So he's sending the cops, not rescue."

Don shook his head, a lift of his good hand indicating the collapsed tunnel liner blocking the way back to the platform. It didn't escape his notice that if he'd run the other way to an alcove he would probably have been uninjured as only that section of liner appeared to have collapsed. "Fire & Rescue are the lead agency for this type of thing, I doubt they'd let anyone else come down here. Too dangerous."

"That makes sense, I guess." Murphy finally relaxed.

"It looks clear back that way." The agent started. He expected that rescue would come from that direction but didn't mention that as he made his next suggestion. "You can just walk away."

"I will. But I'll see you safe first. You can't move by yourself, if there's another shock you will need me to get you under cover." Murphy jerked his head towards the alcove he'd taken shelter in. "You nearly sacrificed yourself to get me safe before. I'm not leaving until you're taken care of."

"Better you go before they get here." He insisted. Waiting until the rescue team arrived exposed them to danger with Murphy determined to escape. Don could see that the fraudster would have little choice but to produce the stolen weapon and use its threat to make his escape. Lives would be at risk, Don would rather they avoided that.

"I'm not going to hurt anyone." Murphy said, understanding the agent's concern.

"Then surrender. Give me back my gun. With what you've done for me and the nature of your crimes you're quite likely to get bail." The unspoken offer was that Murphy could run then.

That earned him a wry smile. "Don't sweat it, Agent, ah?"

Don filled in the expectant pause, they hadn't actually been introduced. "Eppes, Don Eppes."

"Mind if I call you Don?"

It didn't matter if he did, but he found he actually didn't mind. "No."

Murphy returned to his answer to the agent's offer. "Don't sweat it, Don. It will work out."

"Don't undo what you've done." The agent warned, trying to figure out the angle as it was clear that Murphy had come up with an exit plan.

"I'll try not to, but you'll have to be the one to decide that." Murphy sat back, once again adjusting his position until he was comfortable.

"What's that mean?"

"You'll find out when the time comes. I've got my way out without hurting anyone else; your situation has given me that."

Not liking the sound of that and having failed in the attempted negotiation Don lay back and rested. Frustrated at his helplessness and reliant on the other's continued help if another quake struck he closed his eyes. After some time he became aware of some rubble digging into his back and he shifted slightly. That was a mistake and he held still as the pain receded. The discomfort from the rubble was far preferable to exacerbating the pain in his broken limbs.

"You alright?" Murphy asked in concern, breaking his own silence at the agent's grunt of pain.

About to answer Don stopped suddenly and listened, turning his head to the side as he concentrated. A moment later it came again, the sound of rubble moving. It seemed rescue was coming from the opposite end than what he'd expected, coming from the direction of the Vermont/Beverley station, over the pile of debris. Listening for a few more minutes he heard the faint but unmistakeable sound of voices. With equal parts relief and dread he looked back at the man that currently held all the cards.

Murphy had also been looking back along the tunnel before he met the injured agent's gaze. Their eyes met for long seconds as the sounds continued. "They're coming."

Abruptly there was silence, the shifting rubble and voices stilled. For a moment there was nothing before a single voice called out. It was still muffled by the distance and debris but understandable. "Rescue. Can anyone hear me? Hello?"

The procedural tactic was instantly recognised by the agent. The team's efforts to clear a path through to potential survivors made noise; they could easily move right over trapped people and not hear them. They had to stop from time to time to listen and call out to announce they were coming. That was also the reason the man had left off the word 'fire' from Fire & Rescue, calling that out in an enclosed environment where survivors could easily be in a panicked stated could possibly cause more problems.

In a move that surprised the agent, Murphy climbed to his feet and responded. "Here! Help!"

Don raised himself up slightly and was about to add his voice but Murphy held out a hand in a clear signal. Laying back the agent kept silent as Murphy was answered.

"Rescue! We're coming to help you. Can you describe where you are?"

"Down at the end of the main debris field. We're clear but I've got an injured man here."

"What's his condition?"

"He's unconscious. Hurry."

Don couldn't help but feel alarmed at Murphy's response to the question. He started to sit back up when once again the other man held up a warning hand.

"Is anyone else with you?" The rescuer continued with his questions, completely unaware of the true situation a short distance away.

"No. Just the two of us."

"Okay. We're on our way to you. Shout out when you see our lights."

"Will do."

The digging sounds resumed as the conversation ended. Murphy dropped to a crouch over the agent, showing no sign of making his escape. His face was calm, perhaps even regretful as he looked down but Don felt threatened, the comment about him being unconscious suggested that was a state he was about to be in. The promise the man had made before about not hurting anyone else now made some sense.

"You don't need to do that." Don finally said. The potential hostage situation not withstanding he was in bad enough shape as it was. "I won't do anything, I can't."

Murphy finally moved, reaching down to slide Don's holster and badge off his belt before patting at his pockets until he found the ID folder and wallet. In keeping with showing he was no threat, Don held still as Murphy worked. Moving back the other man slid the badge and holster onto his own belt into their appropriate positions and the rest into his pockets.

"That's not going to work." The fugitive's plan was becoming all too clear. He was going to play the part of the FBI agent. Any close scrutiny of the ID card however and it would all fall apart, aside from the dark hair they really didn't look all that much alike.

"It will work long enough to get me out of here. But you need to play your role."

That was clear enough. "I'm you."

"Exactly." Murphy glanced up as a flash of light appeared on the wall. The rescuers were getting close. He pulled the gun from the back of his belt and hefted its weight in his hand. "I wish there was some other way, but I think this is the best option."

Don shifted, raising his upper body again to face the man. It was more than clear what he was about to do with the weapon. "I'm in no position to resist, you don't need to do that."

"Unfortunately I think I do. This isn't going to be easy for me. I'm not a violent person."

"Then don't." Don tried to reason. That the man would escape didn't really bother him at the moment, his actions had only helped people in need, the frauds may have caused increased operating costs to the businesses involved but no one had actually been harmed. Murphy was not a dangerous, violent criminal like the men he normally dealt with. Having him on the street didn't pose a risk to citizens. "They are non-combatants, unarmed and unable to stop you when you choose to leave. I'll be you. I won't tell them the truth until you are gone."

"I don't want to hurt anyone, you included, but this is the way it is going to be." Murphy's voice hardened as he took a firm grip on the gun barrel.

Don stared deeply into Murphy's eyes and saw that while the man was clearly uncomfortable with what he was about to do he was determined to keep to his plan. Another flash of light, followed seconds later by the next revealed they were out of time. Pushing this any longer could force Murphy to take a more dangerous road. Don was already injured and did not need to be beaten unconscious but clearly he had no say in the matter. Accepting that the agent lay back and closed his eyes.

"Thank-you." Murphy said in clear relief. "I'm sorry."

Hearing the man shift the explosion of light and pain in his head was no surprise. He gasped as he realised he was still conscious. The next blow he didn't feel and would never remember.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Numb3rs: Quake**

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own them, I just borrowed them. Numb3rs and its characters are the property of those that created them. No copyright infringement intended. No financial reward gained. All real places and organisations are used in a fictional sense. Original characters and the storyline are mine however._

**CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

Pacing back and forth at the top of the stairs leading down to the subway station David could only wait while the rescue team worked their way down the tunnel. With Don's call they knew that both men were still alive, even if the agent was trapped, vital information which had diverted a team of rescuers to this location. The majority of effort was being concentrated at the next subway station down the line, Wilshire/Vermont, where a train had jumped the tracks before the emergency brakes could take effect.

As the quake struck David had been forced to organise the remaining commuters at the platform and get them safely above ground. He had wanted desperately to go after Don and their prisoner but he had to ensure the safety of the majority first. Don would expect nothing less. Once he'd managed to get everyone safely back up at street level he found himself tied up with calming panicked people and trying to ensure there was a clear path for rescuers to arrive as his attempts to call 911 joined all the others he could hear being made around him. Most of those calls were unnecessary, people feeling the need to call 911 to announce there'd been a quake rather than reporting any actual emergency situation involving them. The lines had been jammed so he'd called Don's cell directly instead and had been relieved to receive a response even if he could barely make out what his boss had been saying. The call soon dropped out and he'd resumed trying to get through to 911, he could have called Control but they would have had to relay the message across anyway so he stuck with it. Eventually he'd gotten through and reported that two men were trapped on the line somewhere between the two stations.

His urgent message relayed David had desperately wanted to go back down and see if he could make his way to his trapped boss himself but found himself having to stop bystanders from trying to enter the subway to look for friends they'd thought could be down there. He could accept the risk for himself but he couldn't allow anyone else to go down the stairs, he'd heard the sound of rocks falling and figured that at least some of the tunnel had collapsed which meant more sections could go at any time. Eventually rescuers had arrived and set up barricades to close off the station entrance.

With that job taken out of his hands David fronted the rescue team leader and after explaining the situation offered his assistance which was flatly refused. He'd argued but had been shut down in no uncertain terms. What was worse was that the man was totally right, this was no place for an untrained agent to tag along and he had to leave it to them. The team leader, Shields, had provided him with a radio however and it was to this he clung as he paced.

"_Rescue 17 to base."_ Shields voice crackled. The reception was bad but not as bad as Don's cell phone had been. He could make out almost every word.

"_Base."_

"_We've got survivors. Prepping … extraction."_

"_Copy that."_ The operator responded. _"No upgrade to the USGS alert."_

"_Roger that. …clair, copy?"_ Shields added.

"Condition?" David demanded.

"… _partner's fine. The prisoner is in serious …dition. We'll be up shortly."_ Shields reported tersely_. "Rescue …, out."_

David frowned at that. He started to raise the radio to query the report but he lowered it, question unasked. Shields was busy, it was better they get above ground where he could see for himself. As he waited he started to pace again, going over the call he'd made to Don earlier. From what he'd been able to make out he'd been sure it had been Don that was hurt, not Murphy. It didn't make sense but he'd outlined the situation to Shields before the team had gone down and he seemed to be fine with the apparent about face. The only reasonable conclusion was that reception from Don's phone had been bad so he must have gotten everything confused.

Finally there was movement from the subway and the first of the team started up, a stretcher carried in their midst as they climbed the stairs. Stepping out of the way he waited as they made it up to street level. The stretcher was carried over towards the waiting ambulance as David peered back down the stairs having not yet seen his boss. Another few seconds and there was still no sign. Turning he went after the group that were just now placing the stretcher onto the gurney waiting at the back of the ambulance.

"Shields, where-" David started as he pulled at the man's arm to get his attention. His line of thought stopped as he caught sight of the patient. "What the hell?"

"What's wrong, Agent Sinclair?"

"That's Agent Eppes." David declared, already moving to unlock the cuffs he could see around Don's left wrist. "What the hell is this? Where's Murphy?"

"That's Agent Eppes?" Shields demanded in surprise. "But he told us this was your prisoner."

The cuffs off David shoved at a paramedic that had already moved in, pushing her out of the way as he pulled back the silver emergency blanket to expose Don's waist. A single glance told him what he needed to know, Don's gun was missing. Their recently captured prisoner was now armed and on the loose. He'd also either taken advantage of Don's injuries or had caused them himself in order to escape. Non-violent profile be damned, until determined otherwise Murphy had just had his status upgraded to armed and dangerous.

"Where is he?" David demanded again, rounding on the rescue team leader.

Shields, understanding now that he'd been duped, pointed back down the stairs. "He was right behind us."

David pulled the paramedic back to start work on Don. "He's a federal agent, look after him. You and you, come with me." His last was directed at a couple of LAPD officers that had only just arrived at the scene.

"You can't go back down there!" Shields called after them, the tunnel was still dangerous enough on its own let alone with an armed man on the loose.

"Watch us!"

Running down the stairs gun out and ready he gave a quick briefing to the two officers. By the time they had reached the turnstiles they too had weapons out and were ready. The Fire & Rescue support team were still on the platform packing up their equipment but turned in surprise at the three moving quickly towards them, guns out. David didn't bother explaining.

"The agent that came out of the tunnel, where is he?"

"He went up there." One answered, a touch bewildered and alarmed as he waved his hand back up the stairs.

"Damn. He doubled back." David took a moment and looked around.

The platform was essentially undamaged, a couple of drink and food machines had fallen over and some advertisements had fallen from the walls but that was about it. The rescue support team were set up near the end of the platform closest to where Don had followed Murphy before the quake struck. It was unlikely Murphy could have gone back down that way without being spotted. That left the other end of the platform and the tunnel heading the opposite direction.

"Your radio work down here?" He demanded, looking at the nearest LAPD officer.

The man listened closely at the handset clipped to his epaulette before shaking his head, where there should have been constant chatter there was only a static filled hiss. He already knew the order the agent wanted relayed. "I have to go back up to call it in. I'll get a unit to the next station, if I can find one."

"Go." David understood. LAPD was stretched impossibly thin as it was, he was fortunate to have two officers here let alone trying to find another unit to go to a specific spot on his order. Nodding at the remaining officer he started off, the woman slightly behind and off to the side. If Murphy was waiting for them at best he would only take one of them out before the other could respond.

Reaching the end of the platform he flattened himself against the wall before risking a quick bob of his head around the corner to look along the tracks. Nothing. Receiving his signal the officer moved back a few yards before leaping down onto the tracks and quickly crouching into a ball to present a smaller target. Again, there was nothing as she started to uncurl and move to the far side of the tunnel. As she covered the relative darkness stretching away in front of them David also jumped down. Keeping to the opposite sides of the tunnel they started making their careful way along, their eyes adjusting to the dimmer light as they moved further from the station.

They had just moved past some sort of control box set low and squat between the tracks when David noticed a dark shape resting on the ground just behind it. Signalling a stop while he checked it out David risked a hooded flash from his penlight to be sure. The shape turned out to be Don's wallet, ID folder and badge. More importantly Don's Glock was resting next to the other items. His light reflected off Don's open notebook where the word 'sorry' was scrawled across a blank page. Picking the recovered items up David unloaded the Glock before shoving everything into his pockets; he couldn't afford to leave them behind even if the crime scene techs were sure to have a go at him later for disturbing evidence.

Continuing on they finally reached the Vermont/Santa Monica station without any sign of the fugitive. Waiting on the platform was the officer they'd left behind at the last station.

The man shook his head as he helped them up. "There was no-one else free. By the time I got here he could have already been out and gone. I asked around but no-one's really paying much attention. Sorry, Agent."

"Don't be, you did your best. Thanks." David responded. Holstering their weapons they made their way up to the street and the officer's cruiser. He was driven back to Don's SUV to find that the ambulance containing the injured agent had already left.

Reaching underneath the SUV at the spot Don had described to him some time ago David found the spare keys wired in place. Dragging them free he unlocked the vehicle and climbed in. Murphy was gone. Feeling the weight in his jacket pocket at least he knew the man was no longer armed. As to the dangerous classification, that would have to wait until he'd spoken to Don and found out just what had happened in the tunnel before rescue had reached them. Starting the engine he manoeuvred the large vehicle through the crowded streets heading for the hospital.

-100-1111-1110-

It was two days after the main earthquake; the following aftershocks when they finally started had been very mild in comparison, causing little additional damage. Overall the destruction had been far less than Don had expected given what had happened to the Red Line tunnel. The geologists had presented fancy diagrams on the news that purported to explain why the main damage had occurred between the Vermont/Beverly and the Wilshire/Vermont stations on the Red Line both above and below the surface. Charlie was off at CalSci going over all the fresh data to combine his efforts with that of the USGS just as he'd been doing almost since the main quake in an effort to fully understand exactly why the damage had occurred as it had.

But it really didn't make any difference knowing the why. It had simply been a miracle that in the end Don had been just that little bit too slow on the uptake as to what was happening before getting Murphy to turn and head back with him to the Vermont/Beverly station. The delay had meant they'd not gone as far back towards the station as they might otherwise have done and had thus not been directly under the main ceiling collapse, instead being caught on the edge of the main fall. Or rather, Don had been caught on the edge of the fall, Murphy being protected by the alcove Don had shoved him towards. If he'd truly been smart he would have crowded in behind him, regardless of the tightness of the space. If he'd done that Murphy wouldn't still now be on the loose.

They were sitting in the living room at Charlie's house, both of Don's legs propped up on a pillow on the coffee table, his right arm resting comfortably in a sling across his chest. His father was sitting in his favourite chair and David was on the other couch. His agent was just filling him in on the day's efforts to find Murphy but it was fast becoming obvious that the man had successful made good his escape. The confusion and panic around the earthquake had provided a perfect cover. The BOLOs had gone out but with so much movement and a heavy workload it was all LAPD could do to keep things under control let alone seek one relatively harmless fugitive while they were at it.

True, Murphy was no longer wanted just for fraud but for assault on a federal agent but the rest of the story had also come out as the media got wind of it and ran with it. While the public had been somewhat sympathetic towards the injured agent being knocked unconscious they were firmly on the side of the fugitive, fast turning him into some sort of folk hero.

"So he's in the wind."

David nodded. "Gone. Probably not even on the western seaboard any more."

"Is that really so bad?" Alan interrupted. At his son's look he elaborated. "Look, I'm not happy he hit you either but he did get you out from under the concrete and stay with you until help arrived. Besides, it sounds like what he's doing is not so bad."

"It's still fraud and against the law, Dad."

"I know, I know. I'm just saying," Alan finished.

Don relented and tempered his earlier statement. "His intentions are good, it's just the way he's going about it. It doesn't really matter now anyway, he's gone." That was why David was here to update him, the search for Murphy was over. They had other work to go on with and there had been no sign of the fugitive since Don's rescue.

"So it's done now?" Alan queried.

"He's still wanted, Mr Eppes. But until he turns up on our radar again that's pretty much it." David explained.

"Good." Alan declared. "And don't give me that look, Donny. I know you're okay with it."

He couldn't help the brush of his hand over the dressing on the side of his head even as he agreed with his father. "I suppose I am. It worked out in the end." Murphy had probably saved his legs, if not his life so he couldn't be too hard on the man.

"So, dinner, David?"

"I can't Mr Eppes. We may not be hunting Murphy any more but we still have others out there we need to put away. I'd better get back to it. A supervisor's job is never done."

At that Don couldn't help the small laugh. "Self inflicted, Sinclair."

"You were supposed to talk me out of it."

END


End file.
